


Encore! Encore!

by Bookgirl318



Series: Reylo Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: Ten years later, Rey is brought back to Chandrilla High School to recreate their senior year musical production, and old memories are rekindled, as well as the love and hurt caused by her costar, Ben Solo.  The show must go on, but can she protect her heart?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805308
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by watching the show Encore! off Disney+ where old musical casts are reunited to recreate their shows. I thought it would be fun to put Rey and Ben Solo in the situation. I hope that you ENJOY!

**_Saturday-6 Days Before the Show_ **

“I can’t believe I am doing this. I must be crazy!” 

Rey Niima picked up her mug of coffee from her cup holder, grabbed her over the shoulder bag before getting out of the car.

She strode nervously towards the large school building continuing to wonder what made her agree to this wild idea that Rose has brought her into. She entered through the front door, gave her name and received a visitor badge from the office, then walked through the hallways of her former high school.

Chandrilla High was like most others, not too much had changed since she had graduated 10 years ago, except maybe new flooring and paint. But since the layout was the same, she knew exactly where she was going. Finally, she stood before a door with the word AUDITORIUM above it.

Carefully, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. The air and memories flooded her as she entered the room she had probably spent more time in than any other throughout her high school years. 

Rey slowly walked down the aisle, climbed the stairs, and finally stood on the stage. She took in a large breath and closed her eyes. She could see in her mind’s eye some of the best times in her life, as well as her worst. The smells of makeup, fabric, wood, and paint. They all came back to her, but I guess this experience was supposed to do that. That was what she feared.

“Girlfriend!” a voice yelled out and Rey opened her eyes. Rose Tico stood in the aisle. The petite woman was a force to be reckoned with, and probably had the only smile that was bigger than Rey’s. She was the mastermind behind this reunion, and once she got her mind onto an idea, she wouldn’t stop until you agreed. 

“Hey Rose,” Rey replied. The two women hugged each other tightly once together.

“This is going to be so much fun!” 

“You know this could probably be a disaster, right? A week to put on a show? I haven’t done any real singing or acting, let alone dancing since that last show.”

“It’ll be like riding a bicycle. You’ll remember once you get into it.” Rose gave her an encouraging hug. “You just have to work those rusty pipes a little and you will be right back into it. I bet that beautiful voice is begging to just come on out.”

She laughed. “Sure, Rose.”

“Don’t worry,” her friend continued. “You’ll just right back into the muslin skirts and corsets.”

Rey sighed in her resignation. That was what they were here for. Rose had contacted a program called _Encore!._ Their premise was to reunite casts to recreate their musical theater shows. Ten years ago, when they were seniors, the theater students of Chandrilla had performed _Oklahoma!_ by Rogers and Hammerstein. Somehow Rose has convinced the program that their group was worthy and could pull it off again. She then contacted everyone who had been in the production to get them to be a part of it again. 

Rey had seen Encore! A few times and knew that they would be given a week to rehearse and prepare before performing for one night only. Rose had convinced her that she could do it after all this time. That was how Rey ended up here scared out of her mind at the moment.

Originally, she had been cast as Laurey, the main female character of the show. Back then, Rey had so much confidence and practice, as well as other reasons, that being the lead had never bothered her at all. But now, so much time had passed, and pain, that she was not sure at all that she had the strength to go through it.

“Are you ready to get your Ado Annie on?” Rey asked. Rose had been the outspoken and comic character that completely fit her personality.

“You bet,” she placed her hands on her hips and gave a little swish of her hips.

“Well, well,” a male voice interrupted them. “I have absolutely no idea how you corralled me into this, Rose Tico, but here I am.”

“ARMIE!” Rose ran to the side of the stage, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. She started placing little kisses on his face. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on,” he got her back down on her feet. “We have work to do.”

“Can’t wait!” Rose looked up at him. “You get to woo me once more Armitage Hux.” Hux had been WIll Parker in the production. A looser character to his own tight personality, but he and Rose made a formidable team.

Just then two more figures emerged through the auditorium doors and Rey finally felt some stirrings of excitement. “Poe! Finn!” 

The two men ran down the aisles and up to the stage. “Peanut! It’s been too long. You need to return my texts.” Finn said as he gave her a bear hug.”

“I know. I’ve just been busy with work, and then so tired once I get home.”

“Teaching little kids music is that tough, huh?” Rey was a music teacher at an elementary school.

“Some days, absolutely, but I love it.”

“I’m glad.” FInn replied. “Let’s have dinner tonight after rehearsal and you can tell me all about it.”

“And me, too” Poe agreed. “We miss you. You need to get out more.” Finn and Poe had started a quiet romance during the _Oklahoma!_ Production and had been together ever since, marrying a couple of years earlier.

“That is why I told her she has to do this!” Rose added. Rey smiled in spite of herself. Being around her old friends lifted her spirits. They discussed Poe’s having to wear fake facial hair for the part of Jud Fry, and Finn being the silly character of Ali Hakim.

More arrived in the next minutes. Kaydel Connix who would be playing the always fun part of Aunt Eller, Skip Wexley and Beaumont Kin who had played some of the other cowboys in the show. Laughter and hugs filled the room and Rey’s heart began to feel lighter.

Reunions were stopped, though, as everyone watched three unknown people walk into the auditorium. One, an older gruff looking general type, along with a curvy, lithe woman, and a middle aged darker man with colorful cape who looked like he could charm anyone and anything.

They approached the group and stood before them. The general spoke first. “Good morning, cast. My name is Gial Ackbar. I am going to be the director for your reunion of _Oklahoma!_ I know it has been ten years, and you only have a week. So, we have a lot of work to do not only to recreate your show, but hopefully make it better in just a very short amount of time. I know we can do it.”

Mr. Ackbar pointed to the others. “This is Bazine Natal, who will be our choreographer, and Lando Calrissian who will be the music director.”

“I’m excited to work with you all. It’s a wonderful show.” Lando added. “Let’s get started with some various exercises so that we can access your strengths and weaknesses.” 

“First, we’re going to start with some movement so that I can see how your body works.” Bazine told them She put a disc into the nearby audio system and had _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga playing. The group got into a semi circle and took turns coming to the middle and just moving to the music in their own way. When it was Rey’s turn she just grooved and felt her fears start to roll away. Old feelings of being at home when she was onstage began to emerge again. Rose was right, it did come back. Everyone was laughing, clapping, and having a great time.

Next, Lando had them warm up their voices. Again, it was familiar territory and the so-called rust started to clear out. Rey knew what to do, she just hadn’t used it in so long.

“So, I do want to hear you all individually,” the music director continued, “So, for fun, I picked out a popular song from the year you put on the show for everyone to sing a little.” He passed out sheets of paper with the lyrics. Rey looked down and saw that it was _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train. At least she had a decent idea of how the song went.

Everyone took their turns, and it was as she realized how much time had passed that Rey recognized who wasn’t there yet. She turned to Rose next to her.

“Is he coming?” 

She didn’t have to explain, her friend knew exactly who she was talking about. “He never actually responded to me,” she replied. “I called his mother, but she said he told her that he might, or he might not.”

“Sounds about right for him. Always made decisions on the fly,” Rey replied. “I guess he decided not.”

The conversation didn’t go any further as it was Rey’s turn to sing.

“So, Rey, what part did you play?” Mr. Ackbar asked.

“I was Laurey,” 

“Wonderful, can’t wait to hear you.” The music started then and Rey focused on reading the lyrics and just singing from her heart. She didn’t really notice anything else around her in the moment. When she finished, she looked around and saw all of her old friends smiling at her.

She gave a huge sign and returned to her spot in the circle. The three creative directors walked up to the stage.

“So, we think it will work well with everyone retaining their original parts. You all sounded great and we are excited to take this adventure with you. We are pretty much finished for today, so we will pass out your scripts and meet tomorrow early to begin work.” Binders were handed out to everyone.

But Rey was confused. _if everyone was keeping their parts, what about the role of Curly?_

She was about to ask about it, when suddenly, a loud bang came from the back of the auditorium causing Rey to look up. A voice then sang out loud and clear from the back of the auditorium.

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,_

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,_

_The corn is as high as an elephant's eye,_

_And it looks like it's climbin' clear up to the sky._

_Oh what a beautiful morning,_

_Oh what a beautiful day,_

_I've got a wonderful feeling,_

_Everything's going my way._

From a distance, she saw the outrageously tall and dark haired figure walking down through the aisle. Although Rey would know that voice anywhere, as he drew nearer, it became even clearer who had just joined their group.

“Ben.”

  
  



	2. I Can Handle This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs are from the musical Oklahoma! by Rodgers and Hammerstein

Rey’s jaw dropped at the sight of her ex boyfriend. He looked even better than the photographs she would see of him on the Broadway World website. Dark wavy hair flowing to almost his shoulders and his lips just always begging to be kissed. Back then, she would have ran to him and done such a thing. But not now.

“I can’t believe Mr. Big Shot actually came,” Rose commented.

Even though she had secretly hoped Ben might return, Rey couldn’t believe it either. He was a busy viable actor in the New York theater scene. There was no reason for him to come back to his hometown to put on a musical. He hadn’t given any of them any consideration in the ten years since he left. Why would he decide to show up now?

“Well, at least we know for sure he has the chops to pull off the role,” Rey replied.

“That’s for sure,” her friend turned to look at her with concern. “You going to be okay with this?” 

“Yeah. I think I can handle it.” But, she wasn’t so sure the closer Ben got to the stage. He climbed up the stairs and began giving hugs to the guys.

“Ben, my man! It’s been too long,” Finn, the always forgiving one yelled out in one particularly tight bear hug.

He made his way greeting everyone until he landed in front of Rose and Rey. “Ben, how are you?” 

He laughed. “Rose, you haven’t changed at all.”

“Good answer!” The petite woman tried to reach up to get her arms around the tall tree that was in front of her.

After they hugged, Ben's eyes turned and locked directly into Rey’s for the first time in ten years. So much left unsaid between them. The awkwardness as to where to even start.

“Rey,” he softly called out.

She wanted to speak, but it was like her brain and mouth were completely disconnected. All she could get herself to do was nod. Rose saved her by grabbing her hand.

“Are you going to join us for dinner at Spanky’s, Ben?”

“That sounds great. I’ll catch up with you after I talk with the director.” Rose then pulled at Rey to lead her off the stage. Rey looked back for a moment to see that Ben had his back turned, attention focused on Mr. Ackbar who was speaking with him.

Rey tried to gather herself as they walked out and she got into her car. The short ride to the restaurant gave her time to do some deep breathing that she hoped would calm down her butterflies.

  
Everyone was there in line waiting to order when Rey joined them. Finn gave her a smile and resumed his conversation with Poe. She was fairly quiet until it was her turn, and ordered a junior cheeseburger and some onion rings. She then walked up the narrow staircase to the reason that made the burger joint such a great place-the rooftop seating area.

The weather was a perfect spring temperature and when she sat down Rey began to relax. Conversation flowed easily all around her. Everyone was excited about the production and felt that their creative team would be a welcome addition to get the show to shine.

“Ackbar has won Tony’s and Bazine has been on Dancing with the Stars!” Poe noted.

Rose added. “I wonder if Ben knows them already.”

“I guess it’s possible.” Rey mused. Ben had enough time to make his rounds for sure. But she didn’t have more time to think about it as their food began arriving at the table. The waiver took their numbers and Rey salivated at the meal in front of her. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now.

“Forget to eat lunch today?” Rey turned to the right to see Ben pull out the empty chair next to her and sit down. “I remember that look from the days you would be so busy that it would be evening before you would remember.”

The butterflies were fluttering like wildfire in her stomach with his proximity. She had to remain in control. It took a moment, but she was finally able to smirk and pick up her burger to take a large bite. “I only get thirty minutes for lunch and some days I have students come in for some extra practice, or need to answer emails. I just don’t get to eating. Today was one of those days.”

Ben motioned to her food. “Don’t let me keep you.” 

Rey continued to dig in. Ben sipped on his beer until his own food arrived. Most conversation revolved around the show. Poe already had his script out in front of him trying to highlight lines.

“So Ben,” Hux turned the topic to the man whose presence seemed to surround her. “How long are you planning to stay?”

“Not sure exactly,” he shrugged. “I have to be back for some auditions in three weeks, but haven’t decided when to return.” He looked directly into Rey’s eyes. “I was just going to see how things go until then.” The butterflies screamed again in her stomach. _Darn it. Control yourself, Rey!_

“Staying with your mother?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, it’s easiest.” Ben began eating his own food then.

“You have to tell us what New York is like!” Finn said excitedly. “I’ve read all the reviews of your show, of course.”

“Thanks. The shows themselves have been pretty great. I’m proud of the work I have done.’ Everyone nodded. “But, it’s a big city, it can get lonely sometimes. Not like here where everyone knows your business.”

“You’re telling me,” Poe added. “Can’t wait to see what this town is going to say when they see you and Rey together again.”

Her eyes lifted. “We’re just doing the show,” she objected.

“I know, I know,” the suave young man continued, “but when the town hears that the biggest couple to ever hit Chandrilla High are reprising their biggest roles, they are going to go nuts. Who knows, maybe this will be the match to relight the flame.”

Rey had had enough. “Stop it Poe.” She gave him a look to let him know that she was done with his teasing. Luckily, he decided to not take it any further. 

“Everyone excited for song rehearsals tomorrow?” God bless Rose. She was always great at redirecting awkward conversation.” The group took the cue and began singing or talking about learning their lyrics.

Rey took a deep breath, she had stopped Poe’s insinuations that Rey and Ben should get back together. That was not going to happen. Funny though, that she was the one to stop it. Ben didn’t say a thing throughout the exchange. Curious.

As everyone finished eating and sipping their drinks, Hux looked at his watch. “Man, it’s already after 10:00. We have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow. I’m going to head out.”

“Me too,” Rose added and stood up and grabbed her bag. 

“Yeah, we’ll have lots more time to catch up. We better get going, too.” Poe looked at Finn who nodded. From there, everyone seemed to take the cue and decide that it was time to go. Rey stood up and began following the group. They walked downstairs and said their goodbyes before Rey headed to her car.

She was just about to open the door when she felt a hand on her wrist. She gasped and turned around.

“Ben! You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, but I had to. I wanted to talk to you. Can we get a coffee or something? 

Rey let her raging emotions of pain, anger, and hurt, mixed with curiosity and continued longing fight inside her. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ben.”

“Why not?” His eyebrows knitted together as a first sign to Rey of his growing frustration.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that I haven’t seen you in ten years and want to know how you are doing. I want to talk about how we are going to approach our roles in the show.”

Rey shrugged. “Look, I’ll do my job, and you’ll do yours. There’s not much to discuss.”

“You know that’s not true. Roles are always enhanced when the actors take the time to work it through together.”

“No,” Rey insisted.

“Ben sighed. “Ok, let’s just get it out there. I left, and you’re still pissed. You probably thought I wouldn’t come, but now I’m here and you can’t handle it.”’

“I can handle it just fine,” Rey tried to pull away from him but he was so strong.

“Right, sure.” He didn’t believe her at all. Did she believe herself?

“Why do you even care if I’m pissed or not?” she raised her eyebrow at him. “It’s been ten years. You’ve moved on, I’m sure. It couldn’t possibly matter to you how I feel.”

“I care,” he said quietly as his grip finally released. Rey rubbed her wrist.

Rey looked down at the ground and sighed. “Look Ben, it’s six more days. I just want to get through this.”

“Then talk to me. Please?” His eyes were pleading.

She looked at him, almost deciding to let him win, but finally let out the breath she had been holding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?’

Ben conceded defeat, at least for now. He nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

Rey nodded and opened the door and started her car. She drove home, allowing all of the adrenaline to flow out. She knew that this would be a week full of difficult emotions, but she had no idea it would be like this. She couldn’t help herself with him being so close. If this was what it would be like in one evening, then how would she survive the week? She needed to sleep, and get her strength for tomorrow.

When she got home, she showered, read her script for about half an hour, then turned the light off to lay down. Finally, in the dark and quiet, the tears began to flow. 

**_Sunday-Five Days Until the Show_ **

Luckily, it was Sunday, and the creative team had told them that they didn’t have to have an early start for rehearsals today.

So, when Rey woke up, she took her time eating breakfast, then going through the lyrics of the main songs they would be working on today. It came back to her easily once she saw the notes on the page, and she actually sang to herself as she got dressed. It lightened her mood to where she almost felt some excitement. Putting some workout wear for their later dance rehearsal in a bag, she took a deep breath, willing herself to go back.

Different from the previous day, this time she was almost the last one to arrive. Most everyone was gathered in the school’s choir room as they would be working on music first. Since she was a lead, Rey knew that she would need to take a seat in the front. 

Ben arrived not a minute later. He looked at her, gauging her mood, and she nodded at him. She was ready. He found a seat next to her, appropriately, and sat down, putting out his hand towards her which held a Starbucks cup. 

“You still drink Peach Green Teas, right?” _He remembered_.

“Yeah, thanks.” She took it from him and took a drink of the calming liquid. Steeling herself once again for what lay ahead.

The doors opened, and the creative directors entered with someone hiding behind them. “So, we brought in a special guest today to help us with rehearsals,” Admiral Ackbar began.

Just then, a woman stepped out and made herself known. Rey’s eyes lit up and she almost ran to reach her.

“Mrs. Organa!” she screamed along with the rest of the cast. She reached the older woman first and threw her arms around her. “It’s so good to see you.” She was surrounded by everyone else joining in for a group hug.

“Leia, please all of you. You’re so grown up now.” She stood back and looked them all over. “Except for you,” she pointed at Ben who was still seated. “I’m still Mom to you.”

“Of course,” her son laughed.

“We’ll all catch up later. It’s time to work.” their former leader ordered. The cast sat back in their seats.

“We thought it would be a treat to have Leia here helping us with rehearsals as being your director ten years ago, she knows you and the show,” Admiral Acbar stood in front of them. “We are happy to have her input.” He tapped on his music stand. “Let’s start with music. Lando?”

“Alright, we have a few local professionals joining us to fill out the cast. Once they take their seats, we’re going to start with big group numbers and then work towards the bigger solos and duets.” Lando began.

Rey watched as a group of people came in, waved, and took their seats. At least they should have enough people to put on a proper production. They worked through _The Farmer and the Cowman_ and _Oklahoma!_ first. Then their music leader worked with Hux on _Kansas City_ and Rose on _I Cain’t Say No_. Rey got a kick hearing each of them getting back into character. The two weren’t meant for each other, on stage and off, in her opinion.

When her friend finished, Lando continued “I think I’d like to hear our Laurey and Curly now. Ben and Rey, come on up?”

Rey took a deep breath and stood up. She placed her script binder on a music stand and stood side by side facing the cast. She decided to take a quick look at Ben.

She saw him raise his eyebrow at her. “Ready?”

Rey nodded, and the piano began. 

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_ Rey sang out loud and strong. Good start.

_Why do the neighbors gossip all day, behind their doors?_ Ben’s voice, always good, melted right into her heart. It always could. Rey picked up the next section.

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue._

_Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you._

As she sang again, it was at this moment that she made the decision to look directly at Ben and met his eyes, always intense and focused directly on her.

_Don't throw bouquets at me_

_Don't please my folks too much_

_Don't laugh at my jokes too much_

She saw Ben give a little smile at her line and that did it. She lost all her resolve. The next line came as a whisper.

_People will say we're in love!_

Ben’s eyes became concerned as Rey attempted to continue. 

_Don’t...Don’t_

Her throat closed up, and nothing would come out. She had thought she was through with the tears the previous evening, but she felt them on the edge of her eyes again. She turned her head looking at her friends, then back to Ben.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” 

And with that, she walked out of the room.

  
  



	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have commented and given kudos. It means so much to me. I promise after this chapter there it will be more fluffy, but these two have to hash some things out before we can move on to the good stuff. I hope that you enjoy it!

The group left in the choir room gazed at the empty doorway in momentary shock at what they had just witnessed.

Rose stood up first, “I should go and check…” 

But she saw that Ben was already walking towards the exit, until he was stopped by his mother. “Why don’t you let me talk to her,” she softly offered.

He nodded and their mentor walked out. Ben still stood there looking somewhat lost. Rose headed over.

“You know how much damage you did when you left, right?” 

He never turned his eyes from where Rey had left. “How bad was it, Rosie?”

“She was crushed, wouldn’t let anyone in for about a year. She deferred starting college for another year after that.” Ben hung his head, pained at having to hear this.

“She finally started taking my calls again when she started school, and that seemed to help. I got her to start hanging out again and opening up to us. She got her degree, her job, and seems to be okay most of the time. But, she goes through periods where she starts to push us all away again. That’s why I suggested this reunion show. I thought it would brighten her up,” the young woman sighed. “But I made one assumption that was a huge mistake.”

  
His eyebrow perked up. “What was that?”

“That you wouldn’t come,” Ben looked at her and she shrugged. “Sorry.”

“I can understand why you might think that.” He shuffled his feet around. “I guess I’ve created kind of a shit show so far, haven’t I?”

“I wish she would just let it all out. Everything she has been holding in all this time.”

Ben nodded. “I want to talk to her, and just explain what happened. Make her understand.”

“Let’s see what Leia can do.”

The older woman walked through the hallways looking for the girl who had captured her son’s heart so long ago. The drama teacher found a small figure sitting in the school’s courtyard outside and approached.

“Can I join you?” She could see the fresh tears on Rey’s cheeks as the young woman looked up and nodded.

Leia sat down next to her. “It looks like I’ve ruined the rehearsal.”

“Let’s not say what things look like. Tell me what things are.” She placed her hand softly on top of Rey’s.

“I thought I could handle it. Him being here. But…...but” Finally she could hold it in no longer. Tears flowed heavily and sobs came unbidden from her mouth.

“He broke my heart!” Rey placed her head on Leia’s lap and felt the woman’s warm hands stroke through her hair.

“I know, honey, I know.” 

She waited for the girl to get all her emotion out. A few minutes later, she could sense the girl was calmed. “You know that you are not going to solve this by simply trying to avoid him.” 

Rey sat up then. “Why did he do it?”

Leia thought for a moment then let out a breath. “I do know things, but it is not my story to tell. You really need to sit down and talk to Ben. He can at least tell you what happened. He wants to. And he can hear from you what you went through.”

Rey knew what she needed to do, but just didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. The only way to get any kind of closure on her pain was to talk it out. He asked for a chance to do so. But did she think he deserved it? Maybe not, but it was the right thing to do.

She wiped away the tears on her face and nodded. The older woman smiled and stood up. “Take a few minutes and join back in when you are ready, okay?” She left Rey and went back into the building.

Rey did some deep breathing that she had learned through yoga, and when she felt strong enough again, stood up and headed into the school. It took a few minutes, but she finally found the group getting ready for dance rehearsals. She grabbed her bag with her change of clothes and got dressed.

Everyone had moved to the auditorium to do choreography work on the stage. Everyone’s eyes were upon her when she returned, but she smiled at them all to let them know she was good and ready to continue work.

They again started with the larger group numbers, which wasn’t too bad because it didn’t include her as much. She was told to stand beside Ben, and although the butterflies were fluttering, she was able to hold her own.

Ben leaned down close to her ear. “Are you okay?”

She looked at him and nodded. “I’m good now. Thanks.”

He simply nodded, and they spent the next hour or so working hard learning the choreography. Being so busy with it, Rey didn’t have much time to dwell on everything else, and felt that she had a little time to continue to get her resolve ready for what lay ahead.

It was at about 2:30 when the director called for a break. She grabbed some much needed water, and looked around until she found Ben sitting in the chair towards the back of the room. She climbed down the stairs of the stage and walked through the aisle until she reached him.

Rey watched as he swallowed heavily at her approach. “Hey”

“Hi,” she smiled tentatively and sat down next to him. She took a deep breath. “You were right last night. I couldn’t handle it, and we do need to talk. Do you…want to come over tonight for dinner?”

Ben smiled. “Yes. Absolutely. There’s so much I want to tell you.” 

“Me too,” she replied. “7:00 okay?”

He nodded. “Sounds good.” 

They heard the call that the break was over then, and spent the next couple of hours continuing to work on various numbers. Ben worked with Finn on the  _ Jud Fry is Daid _ song and Rey with the girls in the cast on  _ Many a New Day _ . Rehearsing definitely helped her focus, and Rose had been right that everything would come back to her as she continued to revisit the material.

At 5:00, Mr. Ackbar called rehearsals to be over. Rey picked up her stuff, and before heading out found Ben across the room and gave him a questioning look. He nodded again in response.

Rey got in her car, she made a stop at the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for a quick dinner. Once home, she showered. It was warm enough for May, so she changed into a sundress and sandals.

She turned on some music as she cooked dinner, and before she knew it, there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, he was standing there in fairly new jeans and a blue button down shirt. He always looked good.

“Hi. Come on in,” she pulled the door towards her to allow more room for him to enter. “He looked around her small space. “It’s not much, but it’s all I can afford on a teacher’s salary right now.”

“It’s great,” he commented. “It fits you.”

“Thanks.” She walked towards the kitchen. “Dinner is ready. I didn’t have a lot of time to make anything fancy. I hope that spaghetti is okay.”

“Spaghetti’s great,” Ben answered. She gave him a plate and took one for herself. They each piled up on pasta, salad, and garlic bread and then sat down at her small table.

“They began to eat. It was awkward. Neither of them knew who was to start speaking. Rey finally found a good topic.

“I read the reviews of your last show,” she commented. “They loved you.”

“I enjoyed it. The cast was really good.” Ben replied.

“How about this upcoming audition?”

“I’m actually pretty excited about it. It’s different from what I usually do.”

“You mean dark and broody?” Rey’s eyes twinkled.

Ben was finished eating for the moment and sat back in his chair. “I do lean to a certain type, don’t I?” 

“Just a little bit.”

When they were both done, they placed their dishes in the sink, and then Rey made some fresh coffee, and together they sat with their mugs on her small couch.

The awkwardness returned. She finally took a sip of her coffee and plunged in.

“What happened, Ben? Why did you just up and leave, without a word to anyone? No contact? Anything? Even your parents.”

He looked aside for a moment, and ran his hands through his hair. “Where do I even begin?” he started.

“I guess I should start with a couple of months before the show. Do you remember how I did that small production of  _ Our Town _ at the community theater?”

“Yeah. I came on opening night to see you. You were great as the Stage Manager.”

“So a couple of nights later, after the show, I had a visitor in the dressing room. It was an agent. His name was Evandor Snoke. He handed me his business card and said I had the makings to be big in theater. I was happy for the praise, but didn’t think about it too much at the time.”

Ben took a moment then, and Rey nodded for him to continue.

“One day when we were rehearsing  _ Oklahoma! _ , he was there again. He had been watching, and afterwards (it was that night you went to dinner with your parents, remember?), he came backstage to talk to me again. He told me that if I would leave and come to New York, he could make me a star. He was insistent on it that if I would just follow him that I would be the biggest name on Broadway and make lots of money.”

“I thought that if I could only do that, then we would be set. I thought about all that we had talked about for our future...getting married, a home, kids. I thought if I just took this offer and make the money, then I would be able to provide for you the way you deserved.”

“Oh, Ben.” Rey shook her head. “I wish you had told me about it. I think I remember seeing him in one of the audience seats. Greasy hair, kind of wrinkly looking?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Ben answered. “I wanted to surprise you. That’s why I kept to myself. I was going to tell you after the final show, I swear.”

“But then,” Rey prompted.

“Snoke was in the dressing room after the final show. He said we needed to leave right then, that there was an audition in two days I was perfect for, and I needed to get to New York to prepare. So, I went home, packed a bag and left. When we were on the plane, I asked to use a phone to send messages to you and my parents, and that’s when he said he would teach me his greatest lesson.”

Rey knit her brows together. “And what was that?” She was beginning to hate this man he was talking about.

“That in order to succeed I had to let the past die. Cut off ties completely, to you, my family, everyone. He said it would be a weakness, a distraction” He looked directly in her eyes then. “And so I did.”

Rey was stunned. “You believed this man enough to cut off everyone who cared about you?”

Ben nodded guiltily. “I was so blinded by the lights and glitz of New York, the thrill of the constant auditions. Everything was always moving. I thought he was doing what was best for me, and that if I could stick it out for just a little while, once I made what I needed, I would come home.”

“But it didn’t happen that way.”

  
He shook his head. “No, the roles weren’t big enough for many years for me to make enough money. By the time I was getting leads, five years had already passed. It was too late for me to come home. I was the huge star he had promised, and had to keep doing shows so that I kept up my appeal.”

“That must have been some poison he put into your head.” Rey pointed out. “Of course you could have come home.”

“I figured that out a couple of years later when I found out that Dad had died. I came to the funeral, you know. At least he gave me a day for that.”

“You were there? I didn’t see you at all.”

“I kept to the back on purpose. But I left my respects to Dad.”

A memory flashed in Rey’s head. “The Corellian whisky. Leia had wondered who had left that at the gravesite.

Ben smiled. “Yeah, I told her about it. Being at the funeral made me realize how much I had missed. I never got a chance to tell my father goodbye and that I loved him. That’s when I began to call my mother again. Try to repair the relationship.”

“I bet Snoke didn’t like that,” she commented.

“No, but I kept on working to not give him too much to gripe about. Trying to slowly make changes to my life to get my priorities straight. Even though I have a contract with him, I’m trying to find my way out. Which leads me to here and now.”

“You never called me.”

“I wanted to. So many times.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“So much time had passed, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Were you completely over me and didn’t even care? Were you so mad and angry still that you wouldn’t listen? When I saw the opportunity for this show, I finally felt ready to try and tell you.”

She looked at his face. He looked so vulnerable at this moment. He was leaving everything in her control moving forward.

“You broke my heart, Ben. leaving like that.” she said. “We knew each other for five years. Three of them together, and you threw it away just like that.”

“I know,” he said remorsefully.

“You know I wouldn’t have cared about having tons of money. I just wanted you. I can’t believe you let this man deceive and control you for so long.”

“I want to get out.”

“I believe you and want to help you.” Ben looked up in hope.

“But, it took me so long to put myself back together again after you left. I’ve finally carved a niche in life, and now you walk back in and bring back all of these feelings. I’m not sure I can let myself get hurt again. I’m not sure I could take it.”

“What can I do, Rey?”

“Well, you’re here. That’s a start. So, why don’t you give me your phone number so that I can text you and give you mine. Start communicating?”

“As you wish,” Ben handed over his cell phone and they exchanged messages so that they could call and text.

“You want to run some lines, so maybe we could start getting comfortable being together again?” Rey offered.

Ben picked up the script binder on her coffee table and they spent the next hour working on various scenes. As difficult as the morning had been, Rey had to admit that their chemistry quickly returned once they settled into working together.

It grew late and Ben needed to leave so they could both sleep. As he was about to head away, Rey stopped him.

“Ben, why did you come back? What do you want?”

“I came back because for the first time in ten years I have made a choice for myself as to what I want to do. And what I want is to create a great show, and make amends for all the pain I caused. I want to continue to rebuild my relationship with my mother.”

He drew closer to her. “Also, I broke someone’s heart all those years ago, and I want to see if I have the chance to fix that, and just possibly, win it all over again.”

Rey gasped. “Ben”

He placed his hand gently on her cheek. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I just wanted you to know.”

She nodded. Ben removed his hand then. “Good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Ben.”

He turned and got into his SUV and drove off. Rey closed the door, the adrenaline rushing out. She was exhausted emotionally and physically. She cleaned up the kitchen, and got ready for bed.

As she pulled up the covers and turned off her lamp, she smiled. Ben Solo wanted to win her heart. If anything, this morning had shown her that she still had those feelings for him deep down inside her, no matter how scared she was about it.

Ben Solo wanted to win her heart. And her traitorous heart just might let him do it. 

  
  



End file.
